Trying not to love you
by Skovko
Summary: For a while Berlynn has been sneaking around at hotels and only Seth has noticed. It took some time but he finally figured out who she's sneaking around with. When he runs into her late one night and she's in tears, he decides to finally take matters into his own hands.
1. How to spend your vacation

"I don't want to," she said lowly.  
"Come on, Berlynn!" AJ rolled his eyes. "What good use are you to me if you can't do this little thing for me?"  
"But I don't want him," she looked over at Finn.  
"Come on, love, it's gonna be so much fun," Finn's grin seemed too big for his face.

AJ stepped closer, pulled her in and ghosted his lips over her neck. She tilted her head a bit, hoping he would connect his lips for real even though she knew better. He never did. It was just one of his many tricks to make her give in.

"Let's have some fun," he said in a low, raspy voice.  
"I don't want to," she whispered. "I only want you."

He growled lowly as he stepped away from her again. He crossed his arms and stared her down.

"Fine, you're no use for me then. You either get naked or you get out," he said.

Normally she would stay and give him whatever he wanted but this was different and something she never would give in to. She held her breath as she turned around and walked out of his room before she would lose her willpower and give him what she didn't want to give.

"I thought you said she was game," Finn said as the door closed.  
"She'll come back," AJ chuckled. "She always does. She can't resist me."

She held her arms around herself as she waited for the elevator to arrive. She had her back against it while she looked back at AJ's door with tears streaming down her face. The sound from the elevator reached her and she backed into it without even looking. She hadn't expected anyone to be on it in the middle of the night so she jumped in surprised when she backed directly into someone and felt two hands on her upper arms.

"Easy, it's just me," he said.

She turned around and looked into Seth's eyes. She never wanted anyone to see her like that or know about her and AJ so she quickly moved her eyes down and turned away from him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"I'm fine," she answered.  
"Don't do that. It's okay if you don't wanna tell me what happened but don't lie. You're obviously not fine when you're crying," he said.  
"None of your business!" She snapped.  
"No, it's not," he sighed. "Which floor?"

He pointed at the buttons and she looked over to see the number 7 already lit up.

"Same as you," she said.

It was an awkward elevator ride that luckily ended quickly. She was fast out of the elevator, moving towards her room like the speed of the light while he tried catching up behind her. Just as she opened her door, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not stupid, Berlynn. I know about you and AJ," he said.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.  
"I've seen you sneak around on every hotel and I had a feeling it might be him but I found out for sure today when I overheard him talking to Finn about you. And I know he's on the fifth floor where you just got on the elevator," he said.  
"Don't stick your nose into things where it doesn't belong," she said.  
"I'm not. But you're still here. You got two weeks off yesterday and you're still here. Why? For him? He doesn't care about you. He's just using you as a rebound after his divorce. Don't spend your vacation on that asshole," he said.

She spun around fast and pushed him hard in the chest. For a backstage interviewer she sure had strength behind that push.

"You don't know shit!" She hissed.  
"But I do," he said.

She raised her hands again but he caught her fast and pulled her up against his chest while pinning her arms down her sides so she couldn't push him again.

"I know what I heard earlier and I was wondering how on earth he had made you agree to a threesome but since you're fucking crying right now, I'm pretty sure he didn't run the idea by you first. What I need to know right now, did anything happen in that room that makes me have to go down there and beat the shit out of them?" He asked.

There was nothing but solicitude in his eyes and she relaxed against his tight grip.

"No, nothing happened," she answered.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"I told him no and he kicked me out of the room, saying I was no use for him," she answered.  
"For fuck's sake," he growled.

He stopped pinning her down and instead wrapped his arms around her for a hug. For a second she felt dumbstruck but then she moved her arms around his back to hug him back. It felt nice to end this horrible night with someone who seemed to care even if he was only pretending.

"Okay, this is gonna sound wrong but I promise my intensions are pure," he released her from the hug and looked at her again. "Do you wanna stay in my room for the night?"  
"No, I'm fine," she dried her eyes and managed to smile.  
"Okay, I'll be right across from you if you need anything," he pointed at his door behind him. "I'm leaving early since I got two weeks off as well. I just had RAW tonight which you got out of."  
"Renee covered it fine," she said.  
"I know," he smiled. "But I meant what I said before. Don't spend your vacation on that asshole."  
"I'm not," she said.

He shook his head and chuckled.

"I won't. I swear," she said.  
"I won't even pretend to believe you," he chuckled. "But remember, right across from you."  
"Thank you, Seth," she said.  
"Anytime," he smiled warmly. "Goodnight Berlynn."

He went into his room, got out of his boots and threw himself fully dressed on the bed. He stared up in the ceiling while cursing AJ far away. Berlynn was a sweet woman that didn't deserve being taken advantage of.

At some point he fell asleep but he woke up a few hours later. He looked at his phone that told him it was only 6.30 in the morning. He couldn't sleep anymore. He got out of his stinky clothes, took a shower and dressed in something fresh and better smelling.

His mind was made up. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He wasn't gonna change his original plans on how to spend his vacation. He was just gonna alter them a bit and make her fit into them. He quickly packed his bag, moved across the hall and knocked on her door.

"Seth?" She looked at him with sleepy eyes. "What time is it?"  
"Around 7," he said.  
"Why are you waking me up this early?" She asked.  
"Take a shower. I'll pack your things meanwhile," he said.

He pushed past her into her room and started putting clothes in her bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" She finally seemed to wake up.

He zipped her bag and turned around with a little smile on his face.

"You're coming with me," he said.  
"The hell I am!" She crossed her arms.  
"I won't allow you to put yourself down anymore. He doesn't care about you and he never will. I'm sure you have feelings for him, maybe you even love him, but he's only gonna hurt you further. You're always looking so sad after you got involved with him. Enough is enough. You need to detox," he said.  
"Detox?" She snorted. "Get out of my room!"

He grinned as he stepped towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"You got two choices, sunshine. You can take a shower and dress in something a bit more appropriate or you can leave the hotel in that cute little nightgown. Either way you're coming with me," he said.  
"No, I'm not," she said.  
"Fine, nightgown it is," he chuckled.

She squealed as he lifted her up to lay over his right shoulder. His arm locked around her legs while he moved to her bag and picked it up with his left hand. He moved out of her room and somehow managed to gather his own bag in his left hand too and moved her and both bags towards the elevator. It wasn't until they were inside it, she finally realized that he was serious. This was actually happening.

"Seth, please," she said. "Put me down."  
"Nope," he laughed.

The woman at the front desk looked at them with wide eyes as Seth moved out with her still over his shoulder. He put down both key cards on the counter and winked at the woman.

"We're checking out," he said.

When they finally reached his car, she knew the rumour about him was true. He was a stubborn ass that always got his way. He finally put her down, unlocked his car and put both bags in the trunk. He closed the trunk and looked at her. If she was to still say no, he would let her go. He wasn't one for kidnapping. He just wanted her to get free of the chains AJ had wrapped around her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

His face lit up into a huge smile.

"I rented a vacation home for my two weeks off. Some place with no nosy neighbours around," he answered.  
"Can we at least get coffee somewhere?" She asked.  
"Sure thing, sunshine," he laughed.  
"And about that nickname..." She started.  
"Just roll with it," he winked.


	2. Welcome to the 21st century

They had only been driving for around 30 minutes when he finally pulled in at a rest stop to buy the promised coffee. While he was in there getting it, she went to the bathroom and quickly changed into a pair of animal printed leggings and a black tunika that covered her ass. He stood leaned up against his car when she came back out and whistled at the sight of her.

"So this is how you dress on your days off," he smirked. "Cute."  
"Oh, stop it," she laughed. "This is actually my sadness clothes."

He handed her one of the cups of coffee before they both got back into the car.

"Sadness clothes? You gotta explain that," he said as he started the car.  
"The tunika is big and can hide anything and the leggings has an elastic waistband. I can stuff myself with tons of unhealthy food and my stomach can grow without anyone noticing it," she said.  
"Ah, break up clothes," he chuckled.  
"If you can call it a break up. It's not like we were really together," she said.  
"No, he used you," he said.

She sighed loudly and he looked over at her quickly before turning his focus back on the road. She was hurting for sure.

"You know he used you, right?" He asked.  
"I know," she sighed again. "I just kept hoping he would come around. He said that one day when enough time had passed since his divorce..."  
"He lied," he cut her off.  
"I know that, Seth," she said annoyed.  
"What was it then? Why did you stay around if you knew?" He asked.  
"I kept hoping for it, alright? I stopped believing his words a long time ago but I kept hoping for them to be true," she answered.

She let out a sound of displeasure and banged her fist into the door next to her. He looked over at her and was actually impressed that she had some sort of anger inside her. He had seen it the night before when she pushed him and he was seeing it again right now.

"I'm fucking pathetic," she said.  
"No, you're not. You've been used and lied to and treated like a doormat by a man who doesn't give two fucks about you. That doesn't make you pathetic. That makes him pathetic," he said.  
"And what does it make me then?" She asked.  
"Hapless?" He shrugged. "Human? Someone who got played the worst way?"  
"In other words, pathetic," she said.

He turned the car into the emergency stopping lane and looked at her.

"Seth, you can't stop here," she said.  
"Look at me!" He demanded.  
"Please, we're in the middle of the freeway. It's illegal to stop here," she said.  
"Look at me!" He raised his voice.

She finally looked at him and he leaned towards her. She leaned backwards until she was up against the door in an unpleasant position.

"I don't get mad often but right now you're making me mad. I don't wanna hear you talk down about yourself like that for the next two weeks," he said.  
"You shouldn't have forced me to come with you then," she said.  
"Stop it!" He yelled. "AJ's a fucking asshole and when you're talking like that, you're agreeing with him! You're saying that what he did was right and that you deserved it somehow! You didn't! You fucking didn't!"

She tried pressing herself further against the door but it didn't move one bit. He was close to her face and there was no escape.

"What?" He yelled.  
"You're scaring me," she admitted.  
"Good! Be scared and be angry but don't fucking go down to that level again!" He moved back to sit up straight. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

He started driving again and she slowly moved back to sit up straight too. She stayed silent for about 10 seconds until he turned his head and looked at her again.

"Is it gonna be like this everyday?" She asked.  
"Like what?" He asked.  
"You blowing up in my face like that," she answered.  
"Only if you call yourself pathetic," he smiled. "I'm sorry. I would never lay a finger on you and deep inside you know that. You know me. But I can't stand seeing you pulling yourself down like that. You're a strong and beautiful woman, or at least you used to be before he got his hooks in you."

She reached a hand over to give his hand on the steering wheel a little squeeze.

"Thank you," she said.  
"Just putting the truth out there," he said.

She let go of his hand again and he couldn't help but follow her hand move back to her lap with his eyes. He had never thought about it before but she had the perfect fingers to look at. No crazy manicure with weird colours to hide her natural nails. Her fingers were long and thin, like piano fingers. He'd love to lace his own fingers in between them.

"So how did it all start? How did he get his hooks in you?" He asked.  
"The typical way," she shrugged. "I was drunk and horny."  
"So he took advantage of you?" He asked.  
"No, he was drunk and horny too. Or so I think. He was horny for sure," she answered.  
"God damn it!" He muttered.  
"Don't put it on him. Even without alcohol I was a horny bastard that day too. I hadn't had sex for way too long and I was in desperate need of a good release," she said.  
"So was it good?" He smirked.  
"It was alright," she smirked back.  
"Just alright?" He started grinning. "Sunshine, I would never settle with alright. I would make you see stars."  
"Are you trying to take advantage of me and my broken heart now, Mr. Rollins?" She asked.

He kept his grin on his face while his tongue came out to wet his lips.

"Oh look, there's our exit," he said.

He took the exit and drove up the road towards the town.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of that one that easy," she laughed.  
"Out of what?" He smiled innocently. "I don't recall what we just talked about."  
"You halfwit," she shook her head.

They drove through the town and soon after they were out on the country where the houses came further and further apart. He finally turned in on a dirt road and they drove through a landscape with vacation homes spread out far between.

"Number 18," he said as he turned into the driveway and parked the car. "It looks nice, doesn't it?"  
"It's red," she said.  
"It's red," he laughed. "Come on, let's go inside and check it out. All I know is there's a washing machine. That's all I went for so I didn't have to go home first. A washing machine and privacy."

They walked inside and quickly walked through the house. It wasn't big and they soon stood in the one bedroom and looked at the queen size bed.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," she said. "I'll sleep on the couch."  
"It's a two person couch," he said.  
"I'll curl up," she said.  
"Just stop it," he said. "We're both adults. We can share the bed without anything happening."  
"I've heard that before," she said.  
"But you've never heard it from me," he winked. "Now, come on. Let's get started on laundry and then drive to the nearest supermarket to load up on groceries. I'm making mushroom pie tonight."  
"You cook?" She asked surprised.  
"Welcome to the 21st century where men can cook," he laughed.


	3. Naked images

He woke up alone next morning. He smiled as he thought back to the night before where they got ready to share the bed. There had been an awkward moment where both of them had felt like teenagers sneaking around as they stood on either side of the bed and just stared down at it. They had both looked up at the same time and met each other's eyes and then burst out in laughter. It was silly. They were grown ups and perfectly capable of sharing a bed without any funny business.

He sighed as he ran his hand over on the cold side of the bed where she had been sleeping. It wasn't that he didn't want anything to happen. If he was truthful, he had wanted something to happen for a long time, closing in on half a year, ever since she started working there. He almost felt like a stalker sometimes when he just watched her work backstage and he secretly loved when she was the one being assigned to interview him.

Dean was always laughing when he watched Seth watching her like a puppy in love. Dean knew better than anyone how it was to fall in love with a backstage interviewer and dream of it always being her interviewing them. Back in the days Seth had been the one laughing at Dean, along with Roman, when they watched how Dean had puppy love in his eyes when Renee did her thing.

He didn't know himself why he had waited so long with asking her out. For some reason it had scared him, maybe because he felt more than he had ever felt towards any other woman before, and it had held him back.

Around two months ago she had started acting weird, secretive, and no one but him had noticed since no one really noticed her as much as he did. He had seen her sneak around at hotels and he knew she had started something with someone. He just put two and two together when the only person that always seemed to live on the floors she went to was AJ. He hadn't been sure until Monday night. She didn't deserve being treated the way AJ treated her. She deserved to be treated right. She deserved to be treated like he often pictured himself treating her. And now when he finally had her near, in the same fucking bed of all things, he refused to try anything and become her rebound.

He finally got out of bed and grabbed a pair of dark beige shorts from his bag. It was a warm morning by the feeling of the sunrays through the window so he didn't need a shirt. He put on the shorts and went to the bathroom to pee, brush his teeth and put his hair up in a bun. He then made his way to the kitchen where she sat dressed in a cute, short, black dress with white and yellow flowers on it. She looked up from the plate like a naughty child that had been caught stealing cookies and he eyed the plate that had leftovers from his mushroom pie on it.

"Stealing my food?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry but it was just sitting there, begging me to eat it," she said.  
"Begging?" He laughed.  
"You didn't hear it," she made her voice high pitch. "Please, eat me, Berlynn. Eat me and be happy. Don't you want to be happy?"

He chuckled as he walked over and bowed his head down to place a kiss on top of her head.

"You're crazy," he chuckled.  
"You're the one who brought the crazy chick home," she reminded him.  
"I'm getting stabbed in my sleep, aren't I?" He joked.  
"Maybe," she laughed and pointed the fork at him. "You better act real good around me."  
"Good? I'm the fucking best, sunshine," he winked. "I'm gonna go for a run. Be a darling and make coffee? Maybe throw in a couple of pieces of toast?"  
"Don't make me stab you," she raised the fork.  
"Don't aim for my balls and we'll be fine," he said.

He laughed as he moved towards the door. He left it open to let in the cool breeze while he ran out. She smiled as the wind hit her face. It was gonna be a hot day with how warm the weather already was. She finished the last bite of mushroom pie and stood up to start the coffee maker. Afterwards she found the bread so she could put it in the toaster as soon as he came back which happened around 45 minutes later. All sweaty he dragged her into a hug and refused to let go.

"Seth!" She squealed. "You're fucking sweaty!"  
"Mmm, enjoy it, sunshine. Me rubbing my sweat all over you. Do you know how many fangirls out there would die for this experience?" He laughed.  
"Seth!" She yelled even louder. "I'm not a fan!"  
"Oh, you're breaking my heart here," he pouted as he let go. "I thought we had something. I don't invite just any random girl on vacation."  
"You didn't invite me. You kidnapped me," she laughed.  
"That's only half true," he winked. "Uh, I smell coffee. How about that toast?"  
"Take a shower. As soon as I hear the water turn off, you have three minutes to dry and get dressed before the toast is done," she said.  
"Uh, snappy. I like that," he stuck out his tongue as he backed away from her. "Just so you know, I got your dress all wet with my sweat. You better take it off."

She threw a dishtowel in his direction and she heard him laughing all the way to the bathroom. As soon as she heard the door close, she walked over to pick it up. The water started running and the image of him naked underneath it appeared in her mind.

"Get a grip, girl," she growled lowly at herself.

The last thing she needed right now was to jump his bones. He didn't deserve being used as a rebound although she wasn't sure if he would care or not. She would just be another woman to him and rumour had it that there had been a fair share of women in his life.

It was just that there was something about him and there always had been. He was so intense when she interviewed him. His eyes always pierced right into her and often she caught herself holding her breath while he responded to whatever question she had asked. When she did segments with others, she often noticed him look at her too but that look was so different. More soft and more observant, almost as if he was studying her for some reason, as if he was trying to figure out something about her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She looked up confused. He was in a pair of grey and blue army shorts and his hair was wet and hung over his shoulders, making small drops of water run down his bare chest. She sucked in her breath at the sight.

"Berlynn?" He took a step forward.  
"Toast!" She suddenly snapped out of her trance. "I'm sorry, I completely spaced out."  
"AJ's on your mind?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his tone.  
"Someone's on my mind," she mumbled.  
"Come again?" He asked.  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired," she flashed him a smile. "I'm making you some toast."

He sat down at the table and watched her. She had her back against him and just stared at the toaster as if she could magically make it work faster. He wondered why she wouldn't turn around and look at him. She finally did once the toast was done and she put it on a plate and walked over to him. She sat down on the opposite side of the table and quickly looked at her phone.

"Has he tried contacting you?" He asked.  
"No, and I'm not expecting him to until Friday," she answered.  
"The fact that you know he's not gonna do it until he's back on the road shows me that you're well aware this whole thing between you is a one way street," he said.

She sighed and toyed around with her phone before finally pushing it away.

"Are you in love with him?" He asked.  
"I honestly don't know. I thought I was," she answered.  
"But?" He asked.  
"I think I was in the beginning or at least in the idea of what he can give," she answered.  
"What can he give?" He asked.  
"He has kids," she answered.  
"He's got four. I doubt he wants more," he said.  
"Exactly," she answered.

He furrowed his brows as he looked at her, not sure where she was going with it.

"You don't wanna have kids?" He asked.  
"I can't have kids," she answered.  
"Are you sure about that? Some doctors make mistakes. Always get a second opinion," he said.  
"I'm born without an uterus," she said.  
"Oh," he said lowly.  
"I'm just one of those freak accidents that mother nature thought was funny to create. If I ever wanna have children, I have to adopt or find a man who already has some," she said.

He reached across the table and took her hand. If it hadn't been such a serious conversation, he would have taken the time to enjoy the moment.

"And do you wanna have kids?" He asked.  
"Honestly, I don't care. I mean, sure, kids would be nice but I was born this way and came to terms with it at an early age so it doesn't bother me if I'll never get any but..." She sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth.  
"But what?" He asked.  
"But apparently it bothers everyone else around me," she answered. "Everyone's always telling me to find a man with kids or I'll be unhappy."  
"Berlynn," he sighed.  
"But how the fuck do they even know what will make me happy? Why do I have to be like everyone else? Why can't I just be loved the way I am?" She spat out the questions angrily.

He quickly got up and made his way around the table to wrap his arms around her. She leaned her head down on his shoulder and cried.

"You can, Berlynn. You hear me? You can be loved the way you are but not by an asshole like AJ. There's someone out there for you. You just haven't found him yet," he said.  
"How do you know?" She asked.

That was a good question and he wasn't sure what to answer. He could say it was because he knew that a certain someone, himself, had found her but just hadn't told her yet. Instead he chose to play it safe.

"I just know. Someone as sweet and charismatic as you won't be allowed to be alone. Not unless the whole world is burning," he said.

She let out a soft giggle and lifted her head to look at him. She was still smiling through her tears.

"Burn it down?" She asked.

He let out a loud laugh at her sentence.

"Burn it down, sunshine," he grinned. "You fucking well know it."  
"Thank you, Seth. I don't know how you do it but you make everything seem so easy," she said.  
"That's good," he smiled. "Stay with me for these two weeks and you'll be asking 'AJ who' by the end of it."  
"I hope so," she said.  
"Seriously, he doesn't deserve breathing the same air as you," he said. "How the fuck he could let someone like you pass through his hands and not hold on tight is beyond me."  
"If I didn't know better, I would say you're flirting with me right now," she said.  
"Maybe I am but you secretly love it," he grinned.


	4. Pancakes and alcohol

Two days had passed since her little break down Wednesday morning. Things had been good between them but the serious conversation had made Seth think about his own future and what he wanted in life. Did he actually want kids on his own? He was in his early 30's, just like Berlynn was, but as a man he had more time on his hand in that matter. He knew he wanted her and if he was so lucky to ever be with her, would she be enough?

"Ah, fuck!" She laughed.

He looked down at the pancake on the floor and he couldn't help but laugh too. Yes, she would be enough. She would be more than enough. He had never given kids a second thought and now that he was forced to think about it, he actually didn't care. He felt he shared her view. If they were to come, then it would be nice, but they didn't really matter in the long run. Finding love, living a good life and being able to wrestle for at least ten more years, those things mattered to him.

"You talk a high game that you can't back up," he laughed.

She cleaned the pancake up from the floor, threw it in the trash and got another one ready on the pan.

"I swear I can do it. I used to do it all the time. I'm just a bit rusty. I haven't made pancakes in three years or there about," she said.  
"Keep talking, sunshine," he chuckled.  
"Silence!" She demanded. "I can do this!"

She flipped the pancake in the air and almost threw the pan down on the stove with a loud scream of joy when she managed to catch it again.

"See!" She exulted. "I told you I could do it."

He clapped while closing in on her. She looked up at him with anticipation in her eyes and he backed her up against the counter next to the stove while planting his hands on either side of her. He leaned in close and put on that flirty voice that he had found more times than he could count ever since they set foot in the vacation home together.

"That's good and everything, sunshine, but..." He leaned in and ran his nose up her cheek. "The pancake's burning."  
"Huh? What?" She turned her head and pushed him away. "Fuck!"

She quickly grabbed the pan and pushed it away from the hot stove plate.

"Relax, sunshine, it's just a pancake," he chuckled.  
"You halfwit," she laughed.  
"There's plenty more batter," he said.  
"You don't deserve a single pancake," she said.  
"Try and stop me," he challenged.

15 minutes later all pancakes were done and they both sat down to eat. She watched as he finished the final pancake with a smile.

"You sure can cook," he said.  
"And you sure can eat," she said.  
"With the hard work I put in the ring and all my crossfit, nothing really stays inside this body," he said.  
"You want me to make another round of pancakes?" She joked.  
"Would you?" He smiled widely.

She shook her head just as her phone beeped. They both turned their heads towards the sound and she reached for it. The look on her face said it all. His smile disappeared, knowing it was AJ texting her. He reached over and snatched the phone out of her hand before she could even think about answering the text.

"What does he want?" He asked.

He looked at the text and growled lowly.

 _"Room 242. Be there at 11 tonight."_

He only wanted to kill AJ even more as he looked at the text.

"That asshole! No hi, how are you, or no apology for the whole thing with Finn and I bet you he'll try pulling that stunt again. No, this is a straight up order for you to follow as if you're a fucking dog," he said.  
"Give it back," she said.

She reached her hand forward but he moved his own hand with the phone further away.

"Nope, not gonna happen. You're not getting this back unless you text him to go to hell," he said.  
"Seth," she sighed.  
"No, Berlynn. He's only after one thing and that's a quick fuck," he said.  
"So?" She shrugged.  
"So? You're better than that," he said.  
"Shouldn't that be my decision to make?" She asked.  
"Fine, let him wipe the dog shit off his shoes on you," he said.

He stared her down as he put the phone on the table between them. She looked at it but she didn't reach for it. That was a good sign in his book, and after a few seconds he stood up with a more soft look in his eyes.

"How about we drink our brains out?" He asked.  
"That sounds like a fucking good plan," she nodded. "A fucking good plan indeed."  
"Great!" He smiled widely. "I got beer and vodka in the car. Let me go get it."

She stared at her phone while he went to his car but she didn't pick it up and text AJ back. He deserved the silent treatment. He never expected her to answer anyway. He only expected her to show up. Once he realized later tonight she wasn't gonna be there, she would be way too drunk to even care. Or at least she hoped so.

"Beer or vodka?" He held up a plastic bag.  
"How about both?" She suggested.

The hours passed fast and both of them were drunk and laughing. He didn't make a move on her simply because he refused to do that drunk but he more than once pictured throwing himself at her on the little couch.

"I know how to know that I've found the right one," she said.  
"Really? Do tell," he said.  
"He wants to scratch my back," she said.  
"As in he does something for you and you do something for him?" He asked.  
"No, literally scratch my back. I love it. Once someone starts doing that, they better continue for an hour," she chuckled. "AJ has never scratched my back. He hardly even touches me."  
"Turn around," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Just turn around," he chuckled.

She turned so she sat with her back against him and his hands went under her top and started scratching.

"Like this?" He asked.  
"Mmm, that feels so good," she said.  
"And you're moaning too. Can I actually make you cum like this?" He teased.  
"You wish," she laughed.  
"I do," he laughed even louder. "But just enjoy it, sunshine."  
"I am," she groaned.

He continued for a couple of minutes but her groans and moans were getting to him and although he tried thinking unsexy thoughts, he felt his dick wake up.

"I gotta go pee," he excused himself.

He hurried to the bathroom and leaned up against the cool tiles for 30 seconds before finally breathing a sigh of relief as his dick went down again. Not the time to masturbate but he knew he had to do it soon. Probably tomorrow morning in the shower. He went to the toilet and started peeing when he heard a phone start ringing in the livingroom. He growled in annoyance as he tried peeing faster, knowing who would be calling her at this hour. AJ had discovered she wasn't showing up since it was closing in on 11.30. He ran to the livingroom as soon as he was done and heard her talking.

"I'm not coming," she said. "I'm not even on the road anymore."  
"Good girl," he muttered as he entered the livingroom.  
"Because I went home," she continued. "No wait, I didn't. Where are we?"

She looked at Seth to get an answer.

"Nowhere he needs to know," he answered.  
"Who the hell are with you?" AJ's voice came through the phone loud and clear.  
"Hang up," Seth said.  
"I gotta go, AJ," she said.  
"Who the fuck is it?" AJ shouted louder. "You fucking little slut! Last Monday you were so fucking holy, refusing to show me and Finn a good time and I respected that. I gave you this week to think about it and come around and now we're sitting here waiting for you and you better fucking be here before midnight, or else..."

He didn't get to finish the sentence before Seth grabbed the phone and ended the call. He looked down at her, expecting her to put up a fight but she didn't. She just looked broken. He put the phone down on the table, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up.

"Come on, time for bed," he said. "He doesn't deserve any of your time."  
"He's really mad," she said.  
"So let him. If he wants to get laid so bad, he can fuck Finn in the ass," he said.  
"Seth!" She laughed out loud.  
"What?" He smirked naughtily.

She shook her head and walked to the bedroom. Still drunk she pulled the top off and got out of her skirt. He sucked in his breath when he realized she was undressing right in front of him.

"I'm gonna go out," he mumbled.  
"What?" She looked up at him and then down at herself. "Oh!"  
"Yeah, oh," he chuckled.  
"Well, you've seen me. Might as well stay," she shrugged.

She walked over to the bed where her nightgown was lying on top. She reached behind her back to unhook her bra and he groaned lowly as he felt his dick rise for the second time within 15 minutes. There she stood in a cute, little thong with her back against him, putting on her nightgown and making his life a living hell.

"You coming?" She asked as she climbed up on the bed.  
"I wish," he mumbled.

He would love to cum, preferable inside her, but he couldn't tell her that. Instead he watched her lay down and close her eyes. He got out of his tee and shorts before turning off the light and lying down on his side of the bed. He heard her phone start ringing again but she didn't respond. She was already sleeping and he mentally sent the image of a fuck finger to AJ.


	5. A good morning

"Seth! Seth!" Her voice seemed far away. "Seth, please, wake up!"

He groaned and tightened his arms while moving his head forward. His lips landed on something soft. It felt like another pair of lips and when she moved her head back slightly, he knew he had accidently kissed her. Not so much kissed as just being lips against lips, but he had done it.

"Wake up," she tried again.

He opened his eyes and stared directly into hers.

"Morning sunshine," he smiled.  
"You're crushing me," she said.  
"How so?" He asked teasingly.  
"I can't get out. Fuck, I can hardly breathe," she said.  
"Tough shit," he chuckled.  
"Also, you're groping my ass," she said.

He tightened his grip on whatever his left hand had a hold on and she squealed and tried moving forward away from his touch but didn't get anywhere since she was already all up against him.

"I thought it was a pillow," he apologized as he let go.  
"Not a pillow," she reprimanded.  
"But it was so soft. Can I touch it again?" He asked.  
"No!" She whined.

He stuck out his tongue and chuckled before finally planting a kiss on her forehead and releasing her from his tight grip. She rolled away and left his body almost feeling cold. He had loved waking up with her in his arms like that.

"We need coffee," she stated.  
"Tons of it," he agreed.

They walked out of the bedroom together. He went to the livingroom while she went to the kitchen and started the coffee maker. She came in and sat down next to him while they waited for the coffee to brew and she reached for her phone.

"Wow, 9 missed calls," she said.  
"Stalker much?" He rolled his eyes.  
"Do you think he misses me?" She asked.  
"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I was you," he answered.  
"You're probably right," she said. "Wow, and 13 texts."

She started looking through them, sighing for each one she read.

"What does he say?" He asked.  
"Nothing good. Basically just calling me a slut in 13 different ways," she answered.

She handed him the phone so he could read the texts himself. He got more and more angry for each word he read. AJ had no right treating her like that and it only proved what he had been saying all along. She meant nothing to AJ.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"I could be worse," she shrugged and then put on a little smile. "But I know what will make me feel better."  
"What?" He asked.

She took her phone back and started texting.

"Don't give him your time," he sighed.  
"Oh, he needs to hear this. Okay, listen," she started reading out loud. "Sorry, AJ, I was busy last night with a man who actually cares about me. Next time you feel lonely, I suggest you stick your dick in Finn's ass and make him squeal like a pig or maybe let him stick his dick so far down your throat that you'll choke on it. As long as you don't contact me again, I honestly don't care how you two wanna play it out."  
"Oh, you dirty little girl," he chuckled.  
"And sent!" She said.  
"Wait! You actually sent that?" He asked surprised.

She bit her lip to keep her smile down while she nodded.

"He's gonna be so pissed off," he laughed.  
"I'm turning my phone off," she said.  
"You better. He'll be calling the second he sees that," he said.

She turned her phone off and placed it back on the table.

"Looks like you'll have to be my entertainment all next week," she said.  
"Have I bored you yet?" He asked.  
"No, I'm actually enjoying myself a lot," she answered.  
"That's good," he smiled.  
"Uh, coffee's done," she said.

She jumped up from the couch and walked out in the kitchen. Two minutes later she came back with two cups, sat back down and handed one of them to him. He took a sip and sighed happily.

"You make the best coffee," he said.  
"Guess I'm good at something," she said.  
"Coffee and pancakes. You got hidden talents," he chuckled. "What else can you do?"  
"You don't wanna know," she winked.  
"I think I do," he leaned closer and licked his lips. "I really do."  
"Seth," she giggled. "You're making me uncomfortable."  
"Am I really? Or am I making you horny and you refuse to admit to it?" He asked.

He rolled his muscles and she laughed even louder.

"Okay, I'm gonna go masturbate in the shower," she joked.  
"Hey, that's my line," he said.  
"You never said it before so a wild guess is that you're actually doing it and you just slipped up by telling me," she said.

For the first time a hint of blush showed in his cheeks and she couldn't help but laugh again.

"Oh my god, I just fucking caught you, didn't I?" She laughed. "I hope she's hot, whoever is occupying your thoughts while doing it."  
"She's fucking hot," he said honestly.  
"I bet. You always choose the lookers," she said.  
"No, I choose the ones with a good personality. I just happen to get lucky that their looks match it. But this one..." He smiled secretly. "She takes the cake."  
"Well, you keep thinking about her while I take a shower. I won't be long so you can get your needs taken care of quickly," she said.  
"Keep talking, sunshine, and I might have to assult your ass again," he warned.  
"You wish you could get this ass," she said.

She shook her ass at him before walking out of the livingroom. He bit his lip at the sight, wanting to tell her so bad that she was absolutely right. Instead he let her walk and he was left with a pressing need to release himself in the shower. Luckily she was fast to shower and he found himself under the water ten minutes later, once again biting his lip to keep his moaning down as he masturbated with her on his mind.

"Fucking hell, Berlynn," he mumbled as he leaned his head against the tiles. "You don't know what you're doing to me."

He got himself together, finished his shower and got dressed. She was wearing a long black and white striped dress when he came back out.

"You look good," he smiled. "Do you wanna go out?"  
"Out where?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I just want breakfast and I was hoping you would join me," he answered.  
"Shoot, here I thought you were actually asking me out on a date," she said.  
"Would you say yes if I did?" He asked.  
"I guess you'll never know now," she chuckled. "Breakfast sounds good."


	6. Seeing stars

She seemed more relaxed throughout Saturday and Sunday. She was humming and whistling from time to time, even singing out loud at one point when she got caught up in the moment. He just enjoyed her happy mood.

"You've seemed more happy this weekend. Being drunk cleared your mind?" He asked Sunday evening.  
"No, turning my phone off and not allowing him to get to me anymore did that," she answered.

She smiled as she scooped closer to him on the couch and felt his arm around her shoulders.

"You were right. I needed to detox. I've done a lot of thinking this week and I know I don't love him. I was in love with him the first month until I somewhere deep down realized that I was in love with a fantasy. I was never gonna be anything but a plaything to him and still I stuck around for some weird reason, allowing him to continue to hurt me even though my feelings for him died," she said.

He bowed his head and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe I'm just a sucker for pain," she said.  
"Yeah?" He chuckled. "You want me to spank your ass?"  
"Seth! That's not what I meant," she laughed.  
"But I made you laugh so it was totally worth it," he laughed too.

She leaned her head up and gave him a smirk and a naughty look.

"If I said yes, would you do it?" She asked.  
"Do what? Spank your ass?" He asked.

She started grinning and nodding.

"I guess you'll never know unless you ask me to," he winked. "And now we better get to bed before this turn into another dirty talk."  
"I was sure you were one for dirty talk in bed," she joked.  
"We're not in bed yet," he said.  
"We will be in a couple of minutes," she said.

He laughed and pushed her up from the couch.

"March, woman!" He laughed.  
"Sir, yes, sir!" She gave him a salute.

He continued laughing as he followed behind her into the bedroom. Soon after they were both in bed, trying to fall asleep. He lied on his back, staring out in the darkness, while she sighed and tossed next to him. After a while he turned on the nightlamp above his head and looked at her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing's wrong. I just can't sleep," she answered.  
"Why don't I believe you?" He asked.

She made an irritable sound and rolled over on her stomach while turning her face away from him. He stared into the back of her head for two seconds before moving up to straddle her thighs.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Making you relax," he answered.

He started pushing her nightgown up towards her back.

"Seth?" She asked nervously.  
"You already paraded around me only in your thong when you were drunk the other day. I've seen it before," he said.

Only he hadn't been that close to her Friday night and he had to suck in his breath as a little, black, lace thong appeared as he pushed the nightgown up to the middle of her back. He pretended not to get affected by it as he started scratching her back.

"Oh yeah," she sighed happily.

He chuckled lowly as her body just seemed to melt into the mattress as he continued to scratch. His fingers constantly hit the fabric of her nightgown and he tried pushing it up further but it kept sliding back down.

"Could you...? Would it be inappropriate...?" He asked.

She snickered a little and lifted her upper body enough to pull the nightgown off. He bit his lip as he realized she was right in front of him only in a little thong. His fingers landed on her back again, scratching away while she moaned lowly. Her moaning got to him again and he shifted around on her thighs, hoping she wouldn't notice the boner he was having.

"Are you alright back there? You seem a bit on edge," she said.  
"Something's been bothering me," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"The other day when you talked about the first time you and AJ got together," he answered.

She sighed and it was not one of the happy sighs.

"You said it was alright," he said.  
"It was," she said.  
"One should think with him creating four children that he would know a thing or two in bed," he said.  
"He probably does. I wouldn't know," she said.  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

She mumbled something he couldn't catch but he wasn't gonna let her get out of this conversation.

"Okay, I'm just gonna assume he has a small dick that he can't really work good but he's gotta have some sort of skills with his fingers or tongue," he said.  
"He doesn't do that," she said.  
"What?" He asked shocked. "Why not?"  
"It's embarrassing," she said.  
"No, you're telling me!" He demanded.  
"I can't control my body fluid and I tend to get extremely wet. He says it feels like he's drowning," she said.  
"Oh, fuck me sideways!" He shouted. "That's the worst excuse I've ever heard and that is all it is. A fucking excuse. He just wants to lay on his back and have you suck and fuck him. That's all he ever did, right? Just laid there and took without giving?"

She tried burying her face in the pillow. It was embarrassing but he was right.

"Yes," she admitted.  
"Well, that's not good enough," he said. "You might say it's alright but alright just isn't good enough."  
"Are we back to how you would make me see stars?" She giggled.  
"I would," he said.  
"Promises, promises," she singsonged.

He wasn't sure if she was joking around or actually challenging him but he couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed himself further down her legs so he could lean down and kiss her back. She stiffened for a second and he wasn't sure if he had overstepped his boundaries but then she seemed to melt again although in a total different way than before. He slowly kissed up her spine, running his tongue over her left shoulder and up to her ear.

"Seth!" She whimpered lowly.  
"Let me take care of you," he said in a husky voice.  
"Please," she begged.

He leaned back up and she turned around on her back underneath him. He took in the sight of her naked breasts, licking his lips in anticipation before leaning down to kiss her. If he hadn't already been having a major hard on, he sure did now. The feeling of their tongues playing together while his fingers automatically found her nipples had him rock hard.

Reluctantly he let go of her lips and kissed his way down her chest. His tongue and teeth teased her nipples before kissing further down her stomach. He was gonna make her see stars or at least give it his best shot. He had wanted her for six long months and learning she had had a long dry period before spending two months with a selfish asshole, he sure wouldn't settle for alright. He was gonna show her a thing or two.

He looked up and saw the awaiting look in her eyes. She really was the cutest thing he'd ever seen and he wasn't gonna make her wait any longer. He hooked her thong with his fingers and pulled them down her legs.

He smirked as he settled between her legs and took in her scent. She was inviting and tempting and he couldn't believe he was finally getting a taste of her. He ran two of his fingers up and down her folds a couple of times, holding in a chuckle as she whimpered lowly, before pushing them into her heat. She hadn't been lying. She was really wet but he loved it. It made it a lot easier for him to give her pleasure straight away and get what he wanted.

She let out a moan as his fingers brushed over a sensitive spot inside her. How he would love to hear her moan like that again and again and he continued to brush his fingers over the same spot while leaning down to let his tongue in on the fun too. She writhed underneath him, moaning even louder now, and he gave her all he got. He worked her up two times, stopping just before she peaked, taking in every curseword and every plea she sent in his direction. The third time he continued and allowed her to cum in an exploding orgasm.

He looked up at her with a grin but her eyes were heavy as her chest was heaving. He pulled out his fingers and sucked them dry before moving up her body again and claiming her lips in a kiss. She reached for his boxers but he caught her hand and forced it down next to her head.

"Tonight it's all about you," he said.  
"Seth, please, I wanna touch you," she said.

He smiled and let go of her hand. Both her hands slid down his sides and he raised himself up enough for her to push his boxers down to free his dick. She wrapped a hand around it and started stroking it.

"Mmm, sunshine, you've done that before," he moaned.  
"A couple of times," she giggled.  
"Yeah, sure, a couple of times," he laughed. "I'll believe that just for tonight."

He pushed her hand away again and moved out of bed to get rid off his boxers entirely. He was fast between her legs again, kissing her while pushing into her. He slid in with ease and both of them let out a moan as he bottomed out.

"Fuck, I love how wet you are," he said. "You're taking me so easily."  
"Did you just call me easy?" She joked.  
"Just shut up," he chuckled.  
"Make me," she challenged.

He pulled out and snapped his hips forward in a hard thrust. She let out a loud moan but no words came from her lips.

"Not so smart mouthed now, are you?" He teased.  
"I..." She started.

Another hard thrust and another moan from her.

"Fuck!" She hissed.  
"Fuck indeed," he chuckled. "I'm gonna fuck you so good."

He laced his fingers in between hers just like he had wanted to do that day in the car and placed their joined hands down on either side of her head while thrusting into her again and again. She cried and moaned, sounds of pure pleasure coming from her, and it only made him try even harder to make her reach that point of no return again. When it finally happened, he just watched her face as she cried out loud, a smile spreading on his own face while continuing to thrust through her screams. It wasn't until her voice started to die down, he allowed himself to cum too and collapsed down on her. He kissed her sloppily while running his fingers through her hair.

"Better than alright?" He finally asked.  
"I'm seeing stars," she grinned.


	7. Conversation on the beach

He woke up and stretched his arm across the bed, only to open his eyes and frown as he felt the cold sheets. She had left a while ago, otherwise her side would still have been warm. He rolled out of bed and found his phone in his shorts on the floor and saw that it was only 6 AM. Naked he walked out of the bedroom in seach for her.

"Berlynn?" He called.

He quickly searched the small house but she was nowhere to be found. Calling her wasn't an option since she had turned her phone off Saturday morning.

"Where are you?" He mumbled.

He walked back to the bedroom and noticed that her thong and nightgown were no longer on the floor. He quickly put on the shorts he wore yesterday, put his phone in one of the back pockets and went outside to search for her.

It was a chilly morning and he wrapped his arms around his naked chest and arms as he walked around. If she was only out there in her nightgown, she would have to be really cold. The thought alone made him walk faster, even start trotting, as he passed all the empty vacation homes towards the beach. It was the only place he could think of.

"Thank you!" He muttered to no one as he saw her sitting in the sand.

He walked over to sit next to her, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing his hands up and down her cold arms.

"You're freezing," he said.  
"The sun is slowly starting to warm," she said.  
"How long have you been out here?" He asked.  
"I couldn't sleep so I went to see the sunrise," she answered.  
"That was like an hour ago," he said.

She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing," she answered.  
"Don't start lying to me. If it was something I did or didn't do last night, I'd like to know so I can correct my mistake," he said.

She giggled shortly and he smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Last night was great," she said.  
"I sense a but coming up," he said.  
"And I'm okay with it," she said.  
"You're okay with it? Oh good. I'd hate to think I took you against your will," he said. "Seriously, what's bothering you?"  
"No, I mean I'm okay with us having some fun this week. I don't want you to pretend around me and put false ideas in my head like AJ did," she said.  
"Why would I do that?" He asked.  
"Exactly. That's why I'm telling you that I'm okay with it. I'm okay with us fucking each other senseless and then going our separate ways when we go back on the road," she said.  
"Okay, stop," he said.

He moved to sit on his knees in front of her, placing his hands on her knees while looking into her eyes.

"I don't want this to stop," he said.  
"It's okay," she said.  
"No, listen to me," he said with authority. "I don't want this to stop. I've been in love with you for longer than you can imagine."  
"Don't lie," she whispered.  
"I'm not fucking lying!" He ran a hand down his face. "Here, I'll prove it to you."

He pulled out his phone and put it on speaker as he called Dean.

"Hello?" Dean asked.  
"Hey Dean, it's Seth. Sorry, did I wake you?" Seth asked.  
"No, man, I just came back from my run," Dean answered. "What's up?"  
"I'm gonna ask you some weird questions. Don't think about them. Just answer," Seth said.  
"Fire away," Dean said.  
"Who am I in love with?" Seth asked.  
"What's this about?" Dean asked.  
"Just answer, Dean!" Seth demanded.  
"Berlynn," Dean said. "You're in love with Berlynn."  
"And how long have I been in love with her?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know. How long ago since she started working there? Six months? Ever since you first laid eyes on her," Dean answered.  
"Exactly," Seth said as he looked at her.  
"She's there, isn't she?" Dean asked.  
"Thank you," Seth chuckled.

He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket before placing his hands on her knees again.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked.  
"Please, don't do this to me," she said.  
"If you're not having any feelings towards me, then say so right now. Like you I don't want any false hopes and dreams put into my head," she said.  
"It's not that I don't have them," she said.  
"What is it then?" He asked.

She inhaled sharply and held her breath for a second.

"I'm trying so hard to close my heart for you but there's always been something about you. Before AJ and even while I was with him. I just never thought..." Her voice died for a few seconds. "And now that you're here, I don't want to. I don't wanna be in love with you. I don't wanna love you. I don't wanna get hurt again. And I especially don't wanna cause any problems between you and AJ and you know that'll happen if you and I become an item. So, hate me if you must, but the right thing is to leave it up here and not take it back with us."

He drummed his fingers on her knees for a couple of seconds, smirking slightly as he grabbed her knees and pulled her legs apart. He moved fast in between them and pushed her down to lie in the sand. His hand stroked through her hair and down her cheek, ending with his thumb running over her slightly parted lips.

"I'm not giving you a choice, sunshine," he said.  
"Seth," she whispered.  
"No, fuck AJ! Who gives a fuck what he thinks? You're mine," he said.

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off with a kiss. Her fingertips ran down his back as she kissed him back and he couldn't help but smile against her lips as he slowly broke the kiss and raised his head enough to look in her eyes.

"Any other objections?" He asked.  
"Will they do me any good?" She smiled.  
"Not one bit," he laughed. "However..."

He looked down her body and ran a hand up her thigh, pushing the little nightgown up to her hip.

"I'm about to fuck you right here in the sand just to stake my claim," he said.  
"You do know not all of the vacation homes are empty, right?" She asked.  
"Don't care. I want you right now," he said.

He moved around enough so slide her thong down her legs, teasingly biting down on the fabric once he had them off her.

"Really?" She asked.  
"What? They smell like you," he said.  
"No sex on the beach," she said.  
"Alright, alright," he chuckled.

He got up and helped her up as well.

"I'm giving you a two minute head start," he said.  
"And then what?" She asked.  
"And then I start sprinting after you and if you haven't made it back to the house, I'm fucking you wherever I catch you," he said.  
"You don't mean that," she said.  
"1... 2..." He started counting.  
"Seth?" She asked.  
"3... 4..." He continued.  
"You're not fucking around, are you?" She turned around and started running.

He had to give it to her. She could sprint too. She made it back inside the house just as he caught up with her. He grabbed her and pushed her up against the nearest wall.

"Damn, sunshine, you can run," he attacked her neck with kisses. "Just not fast enough."  
"Maybe I was holding back so you would catch me," she said.

He chuckled against his skin as he kissed over her jaw and up to her lips. She fumbled with his shorts until she finally got them opened and pushed them down his legs. He kicked them aside and she wrapped her hand around his dick like the night before. He let go of her lips and looked down. She quickly slid down the wall to her knees before he could stop her, and as soon as he felt her lips around his dick, he didn't wanna stop her.

"Shit, Berlynn!" He moaned and placed a hand on her head.

He leaned a hand against the wall while his other hand stayed on her head and he just watched her. She looked damn hot on her knees in front of him and she felt even better than she looked. She sure knew how to work that mouth.

"Okay, enough," he tugged on her hair.  
"Why?" She looked up innocently.  
"Or I'll cum in your mouth," he said.  
"Would that be a problem for you?" She asked.  
"Not a problem per se," he grinned and reached for her.

He pulled the nightgown off her and pushed her up against the wall again.

"But I wanna fuck you and cum inside of your delicious pussy," he said. "Unless you suddenly have a problem with that."  
"No, no problem," she giggled.  
"Good," he said.

He kissed her quickly before grabbing her legs and lifting her up. He slid into her just as easy as the night before and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, holding on to him tightly, moaning right into his ear, while he fucked the life out of her. He started moving faster as he felt her walls start tighten around him, and soon she was crying out loudly, squeezing and milking him as he came along with her.

"Can I keep you?" He asked jokingly.  
"Maybe," she joked back.  
"I'm not putting you back down until you say yes," he said.  
"Fine, you can keep me," she laughed.

He kissed her while lowering her down to her feet again.

"Tell me I fucked you so good that you don't even remember ever being with AJ," he said.  
"AJ who?" She asked.  
"That's my girl," he squeezed her ass. "Mmm, I told you I would assult this ass again."  
"No, you said you might have to," she corrected him.  
"It's mine now," he squeezed it again. "Fucking love this ass."


	8. Future farm life

The week went by way too fast as they both enjoyed each other's company to the fullest. Most of the week they were just walking around naked and although there was a lot of sex, there was also many moments where they just talked or cuddled up and enjoying each other in so many other ways.

"I don't wanna go back," she pouted Monday morning.  
"Me neither but we have to if we wanna keep our jobs," he said.

He carried their bags to his car and she walked hesitatingly behind him. She was looking down and chewing on her lip when he closed the trunk and looked at her. In three quick steps he was in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"It's getting real now, isn't it?" She asked.  
"I sure hope so," he answered.

She sighed deeply and still kept her eyes down.

"What do you want, Seth?" She asked.  
"You!" He chuckled. "You should know that by now."

She finally looked up to meet his eyes and he felt concerned when he saw she was trying to hold back tears.

"Hey, talk to me," he said softly.  
"I can't give you what you deserve," she said.  
"I'd like to think I deserve you," he said.  
"I can't give you a family. I can't give you kids," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close up against him.

"I don't care," he said.  
"No, it's not fair to you. I can't give you what you dream about," she said.  
"What I dream about?" He snorted out a laugh. "Look at me, sunshine."

He tilted her head back and forced her to look at him.

"Up until six months ago, I only ever had one dream in my life. To wrestle for WWE. I achieved that a long time ago," he said.  
"What did you start dreaming about six months ago?" She asked.  
"Okay, now you're assulting me by pretending you're stupid," he chuckled. "You, Berlynn. I started dreaming about you."  
"Oh," she gave him a little smile.  
"Oh indeed," he leaned down and kissed her. "And now I can start dreaming about a future involving you and maybe a dog and some cats."  
"No goats?" She giggled.  
"You want a farm, I'm gonna get you a fucking farm," he chuckled.

They arrived around noon at the hotel and moved to his room. She had called ahead and canceled her reservation. She turned on her phone after having it turned off the entire week and it was blowing up with texts and voice mails, most of them from an angry AJ.

"I don't even wanna bother reading them," she handed her phone to Seth. "Will you do the honour?"

He grinned as he took the phone, deleting every text and voice mail and blocked AJ's number. This little thing, her asking him to do it, meant the world to him. He now knew for sure she wanted him and not AJ. He threw her phone on the bed before grabbing her and throwing her down next to it.

"I could eat you for hours," he sank his teeth into her neck teasingly.  
"Just my neck?" She snickered.

He raised his head and grinned at her.

"Oh, you're so getting it tonight," he wriggled his eyebrows.  
"Gonna make me see stars again?" She asked.  
"You can count on it," he promised.  
"I'm holding you to it, loverboy," she smirked.  
"That nickname is so not gonna fly," he said.  
"I'm trying to come up with something rather than babe or darling," she said.  
"I actually like it when you just call me Seth," he ran his nose up her neck to her ear. "Makes me feel all mighty and powerful, like I'm about to ravage this sexy, little woman underneath me while she's fucking whimpering my name."  
"Seth!" She crossed her legs.

He laughed at the sight of her and moved out of bed.

"You're a fucking horny one, aren't you?" He teased.  
"Not fair," she pouted.  
"You have to get to the arena and get ready and I have to find Dean and go over tonight's show," he said.  
"But I'm horny now," she complained.  
"You'll still be horny tonight and I'm gonna show you the time of your life," he winked.

They didn't see each other in the arena. Renee was set to take care of the interviews with Seth and Dean while Berlynn was working with Braun and Elias. It wasn't until after the show, they finally caught up with each other.

"Hey, Hunter has asked for a meeting with me," he said.  
"You want me to stay around and wait for you?" She asked.  
"No, I want you to go back to the hotel and get nice and comfortable and..." He leaned down to her ear. "...ready for me."

She did mean to do it but she met Renee in the lobby of the hotel and they had ended up talking for close to twenty minutes before they finally broke apart. Renee went into the hotel bar to join Dean, and Berlynn went into the elevator and rode up to the fourth floor. She was lost in her happy thoughts and didn't notice who was sitting inside the room as she passed an open door to the room right next to theirs. She had just reached their door when she heard AJ's voice.

"Berlynn?" He asked.

She turned around fast and looked at him. He walked up to her and she couldn't help but smile. Not because he was there but because she suddenly knew for sure that there really wasn't any feelings left for this man inside of her. She felt absolutely nothing.

"Where the fuck have you been? I've tried calling all week," he said.  
"Careful, AJ, it might sound as if you actually care about me," she said.

He let out a mocking laughter and crossed his arms.

"Is this about Finn?" He asked. "I thought you were cool and not so fucking stuck up."  
"I'm not stuck up just because I don't want two men tag teaming me," she said.  
"Yeah, you are. Fucking snobbish attitude. You were supposed to be fun. We were having fun," he said.  
"I'm not laughing," she crossed her arms to mirror his pose.

None of them heard the elevator open or see Seth step out in the heated moment. They were too busy staring each other down as Seth moved towards them.

"Who were you with?" AJ asked.  
"That's none of your business," she answered.  
"I bet he couldn't do what I do to you," he said.  
"Hilarious! He could but luckily he's not a selfish asshole like you so he's been giving me a whole lot more," she smirked. "Fucking made me cum like crazy."  
"You want cum?" He sneered and grabbed her arm. "I'll fucking give you loads of it, you dirty, little cum bucket!"  
"Hey! Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Seth shouted.

He jumped in and pushed AJ away before wrapping a protective arm around her and pulling her up against his side.

"Seth? You were with Seth?" AJ asked surprised.  
"Yeah," she slowly starting grinning.  
"What the hell does he have to offer?" AJ asked.  
"How about everything?" Seth fired back. "From what I hear, you're not even man enough to go down on a woman or make her feel special at all."  
"Why the hell would I do that to a piece of toy?" AJ spat.  
"Look, AJ, we can stay out here and throw insults at each other all night but quite frankly, I got better plans," Seth looked down at her and smirked. "So if you'll excuse us."

He found his key card and unlocked the door, gently pushing her inside first.

"Goodnight," he smiled mischievously at AJ as he closed the door.

He turned around fast and pulled her into his arms, stroking his fingers through her hair while looking at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I am," she smiled reassuringly. "Seeing him tonight made me know for sure there's absolutely no feelings left."  
"Really?" He smiled back.  
"Nope, not one single feeling left for him," she grinned. "I'm all yours."  
"That's good because I still have plans with you," he said. "Is it childish of me that I want him to hear you scream?"  
"The bed is right up against the shared wall," she said.  
"Oh, you're fucking aboard that plan. You're just getting more and more perfect by the minute," he laughed.

He backed her up against the wall next to the bed and dropped to his knees in front of her. She laughed as he yanked her boots off followed by her jeans and thong. He placed one of her legs over his shoulder and went right in with his tongue, running it hard and fast over her clit. She leaned her head back against the wall, closed her eyes, cried and screamed as he sent her over the edge like no other man before had done.

"Take the rest off," he pointed at her blouse.

He stumbled around laughingly as he fought with his boots for a second but finally got out of them. His clothes disappeared fast and he yanked her close by her hips.

"I think you can scream louder than you just did," he said.  
"Better fuck me real good," she said.  
"Don't I always?" He smirked. "Your call today. How do you want it?"

She smirked back as she moved up on the bed and positioned herself on her hands and knees. He chuckled as he jumped up behind her, grabbed her hips and thrust into her in one quick move.

"Always so fucking wet," he said as he continued his assult. "Fucking love it! Now scream for me, sunshine!"

She did, loud and clear, as he rammed into her again and again, forcing her to cum twice in a row before he finally let go and came too.

"You think he enjoyed the show?" He chuckled.  
"He probably ran to Finn's room," she said.  
"Horny enough to finally assult Finn's ass?" He laughed.  
"Don't," she laughed back. "You're no better than him."  
"Yes, I am," he said.

He grinned as he fell down next to her and pulled her down to lie on his arm up against his chest.

"So I know you haven't been home for two weeks but what are your plans tomorrow when we're supposed to go home?" He asked.  
"I don't really have any. In all the confusion with you kidnapping me and all, I completely forgot to book a flight home," she answered.  
"You wanna come home with me?" He asked.  
"You're not tired of me yet?" She asked.  
"I don't think I can ever get tired of you," he kissed the top of her head. "I want you to meet my mom."  
"So soon?" She asked.

She raised her head and looked at him but he just gave her a smile in return and pulled her in for a tender kiss.

"We can wait if you want. It won't matter. You'll still be around a year from now," he said.  
"You sound very sure of yourself," she said.  
"Oh, I am," he kissed her again. "Never been so sure about anything before."  
"Okay, I'll go home with you," she said.  
"Really?" He lit up in a wide smile.  
"Yes, really," she smiled back. "And you're getting me that fucking farm in a year from now if you manage to keep me around."  
"I'll fucking chain you to my bed if I have to," he chuckled. "A farm and some goats. A year from now."  
"I'm only joking," she said.  
"Go to sleep, sunshine. I actually like the idea of a farm," he said.

She snuggled back down against his chest and ran her fingers over his stomach.

"What did Hunter want, by the way?" She asked.  
"To tell me I'm next in line," he answered.  
"What?" She looked up at him again.  
"I'm taking the fucking title of AJ," he grinned. "It couldn't be more perfect."  
"You're so fucking me right after with the title around your waist," she said. "I wanna ride my champion."


End file.
